far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Pyxis
Overview One of the seven Minor Houses, House Pyxis is a splintered off group of nobles from House Vela. The members of House Pyxis tend to be nomadic romantics searching for discovery and their next story to tell. They are notoriously hard to find, but tend to show up in unusual locations. They are fond of the phrase "No one ever finds a Pyxis, they find you," for this very reason. Background Some time in the past, House Pyxis split from House Vela when they chose to remain within their Library and would not continue exploring. The members of House Pyxis generally look back on their former House with disappointment, although they maintain a friendly relationship. Traditions The members of House Pyxis loosely keep to various traditions. Our Home Among the Stars House Pyxis is based out of the Lodestone, a space station whose location changes as needed. The families of Pyxis are scattered among the galaxy, usually on smaller ships. The Moot The Moot is an annually-held secret meeting, taking up a whole week. Those outside of House Pyxis may have only heard stories about the types of things that happen at these meetings. The members of the House share their tales and discoveries while having a party the likes of which most of the sector has never seen. Astro Caching Among every system in the sector lies at least one of these small stashes left behind by a wanderer of House Pyxis. These often contain resources for other members of the House to stumble onto when they become stranded or lost. Sticker Stories Many of the younger members of House Pyxis like to share travel stickers. It is said that there is a sticker for every location in the sector, as well as every discovery made by house Pyxis. These are made in the time it takes to travel throughout the sector. Ship Funerals A Pyxis ship is their home and compainon among the stars. When a ship falls out of use, a ceremony is held to respect the ship where a part of the old ship (if possible) is incorporated into the new ship. These ceremonies vary slightly from family to family. Class Hierarchy House Pyxis have abstained from a hierarchical structure, favouring earned titles based on their discoveries over those with which they were born. Within the House, a title is earned through the work one has done in their life, whether they were a Seeker, an Echo an Orator, or something else entirely. Each title shows insight into the individual members and where they place their importance. They believe themselves all to be equal, choosing to place trust in and listen to the experienced and proven members of the House. Seeker The majority of the house is made up of Seekers. All who are born of House Pyxis hold this title. The members of House Pyxis are destined to scour the universe for knowledge. When they make their discovery, they will typically modify their title to one that reflects their discovery. For others of House Pyxis, they keep the title of Seeker for there is always discovery to be sought among the stars. Echo A rare title for the bravest and best pilots of House Pyxis. Echoes take control of high-grade spike drives at suicidal speeds in order to keep the house connected. They are often used as couriers and transporters within the house. Their work is prone to catastrophe, and most Echoes perish before old age. Those who do survive tend to be VoidTouched. Orators The voice of House Pyxis. There are 5 Orators in total: Orator of the North, Orator of the South, Orator of the East, Orator of the West, and Orator of the Rose. They act as the voices of House Pyxis for the other Houses. The four Cardinal Orators are highly respected Seekers and are elected at the annual Moot. The Orator of the Rose Acting not just as a voice of the people, but the face as well; the Orator of the Rose acts as the tie-breaker between the other Orators and represents the House on the Houses Minor Council. Some say that the Orator of Rose can speak to the Master of Space, although the meaning behind that phrase is not well known. VoidTouched Exploring the unknown can come at great cost. Sometimes our Seekers and Echoes return, but they have lost a part of themselves on their way. VoidTouched are treated with respect, as the members of House Pyxis see it that price they paid is a burden that they all share. Historic Records Notable NPCs EU Player Characters Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor